A Whole New Adventure
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: When a terrorist force known as the Chaos Alliance threatens to take over Geneva, three former Rangers find themselves back on the battlefield. To make things even worse, Scorpina arrives in Switzerland intent on finshing the fight once and for all.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: Another idea that's been in my head for awhile. I noticed a severe shortage of fics about Jason, Zack, and Trini in Switzerland, so I decided to contribute a little bit. Of course, because it's me, there's got to be some crazy adventure involved.  
**

* * *

"_Who knows, you guys might just save the world!"_  
"_Yeah, but from Switzerland this time!"_

_-The Power Transfer, Part 1  
_

* * *

"I call window seat!!!" Zack Taylor yelled as he ran down the airplane's aisle. 

"No way, that's not fair! I called it back in the car!" Jason Scott yelled, running right behind him.

"Doesn't matter! It's gotta be in sight!" Zack yelled right back as he claimed the seat, only to be tackled by Jason, who instantly began punching him on the arm over and over as they fell to the floor. "It's gotta be in sight!!!"

Trini sighed as she followed after the two of them. This was going to be a really long flight. She slowly walked down the aisle, watching as some of the other California delegates turned their heads to the scene that the flight attendants were unsuccessfully trying to break up. It was six in the morning, and instead of going to bed last night, Jason and Zack had stayed up the entire night, keeping themselves awake with insane amounts of caffeine. The result? A very...VERY interesting trip through the airport.

The three of them were Angel Grove's delegates for the World Peace Conferences. This was the biggest year, and cities from all over the world were sending their own representatives. There was a Teen Summit, which they were involved in, along with a huge gathering of politicians from all over the world. To be chosen was an incredible honor. Trini had always wanted to go and help out there, it was just in her nature. Zack had been enthralled by the idea as well, and quickly signed up at the same time. Jason joining was a bit of a surprise to everyone. Despite being chosen for his natural leadership ability, he was always the kind of guy that liked to get out and fix things himself, not sit around and talk about them. That was more true than anyone ever knew.

Jason, Zack, and Trini had been the Power Rangers ever since the monster attacks on Angel Grove had begun. Only recently had they transferred their powers to the ones that would continue the battle against evil for them. They really missed it, and not having their morphers anymore was really disturbing the three of them. Now they knew what Tommy had gone through.

"Alright! Alright guys!" Trini said, pushing past the flight attendants and breaking them up herself. She knew she had to be the peace keeper, now. She was already missing Billy. She missed Tommy and Kim, too, but they'd be joining in the madness, while Billy would be helping her out. "Look, it's a really long plane ride...we're going to the other side of the planet. How about Jason has the window the first half of the flight...then Zack had it the second half?"

"No way, that's not fair!" Zack yelled, curled up on the floor below the window, while Jason was sprawled across all three seats. Trini wondered if they realized they were giving hyperactive toddlers a good name. "He gets to see the country and I get to see the ocean."

"You get to see Europe, too, Zack!" Trini reminded him.

"He gets more. It's not fair," Zack said, not moving.

"Oh, come on!" Jason said. "You're just mad that I called the window seat and got it fair and square."

"No you didn't!" Zack yelled. "It's got to be in sight! Those are the rules! Where's a phone? I'm calling Kim..."

"Alright you know what! **I** call window seat!" Trini declared, but the two looks she got made her change her mind instantly. "Uh...ok. Look, they'll be playing a movie. Aisle seat has a better view. I think they're playing the whole Indiana Jones trilogy."

It was silent for a minute while Jason and Zack locked eyes. Instantly Jason turned to get a better hold on the seat his feet were on, while Zack dove for it. In the middle of it, Trini was knocked right into some other delegates, while the two of them fought for the seat like three year olds.

"Mine! It's mine!"

"It's gotta be in sight!"

"It WAS in sight!"

"I touched it first!"

"My feet were already on it!"

"Feet don't count!"

"QUIT MAKING UP RULES!!!"

* * *

Three hours later, they were in the air. Trini was sitting in the middle seat, with Jason on the aisle seat to her left and Zack in the window seat to her right. She was trying to read a book, but the two men she was trapped with for what would seem like an eternity were sound asleep, with their heads on each of her shoulders. Oh, and they were snoring. She had been wondering how long it would take for all that caffeine to wear off.

The former Yellow Ranger thought about how the trip had gone up until now. Airport security, the plane crew, and most of the delegates probably hated them by now. Oh, she would make the two of them regret this when they made it to Switzerland. But...they were in the air and they were finally sleeping...so the worst was over.

Just as she was thinking that, Jason reached over in his sleep and pulled her into a huge bear hug, effectively trapping her. She tried to get free for a minute...but quickly gave up. Ignoring the looks she was getting from some of the other passengers, she held her book up at an angle and leaned against her former leader, deciding this would work just as well.

A long trip indeed.

* * *

"FOOL!!!" Lord Zedd screamed in rage as Scorpina made her way into his command chamber. "I heard good things about you! Tales of conquering worlds and killing the finest warriors to ever breath. And you get defeated by the Power Rangers, just like everyone else!"

"Have you ever considered that _they_ are the universe's finest warriors?" Scorpina snapped back at the evil overlord.

"They have three rookies on the team!!!!" Lord Zedd roared, causing Scorpina to actually take a step backwards. "Three wet behind the ears rookies!!! This was our chance!!! Our chance to _win_! And you blew it!"

"Well give me one more chance and I'll end this for good!" Scorpina said, her voice full of that usual determination.

"No!" Lord Zedd yelled. "I have something better planned for you."

"What...?" Scorpina hesitantly asked. She didn't like the sound of that.

"You're going to Switzerland," Lord Zedd said, turning to look at the planet he longed to conquer.

"What the hell is in Switzerland!?" Scorpina demanded.

"Jason, Zack, and Trini," Lord Zedd said. "They aren't getting off the hook just because they're hopping to the other side of the planet. I want you to infiltrate the Peace Conferences and kill them for good."

"What a joke," Scorpina said, laughing it off. "A human could accomplish that assignment."

"Then do it as a human!" Lord Zedd yelled, turning and pointing his staff at her. A blue energy came from her body and went right into the staff, causing it to glow for a second before returning to normal.

Scorpina just stared in shock. All of her powers and abilities...gone. Into that staff! "Lord Zedd!"

"I need your powers to create monsters powerful enough to destroy the Rangers!" Lord Zedd yelled. "You are an assassin, this should prove to be only a mild challenge to you!"

"Lord Zedd...if you want me to be able to effectively eliminate them as quickly as possible..." Scorpina said, one step away from begging for her powers back.

"I don't care how long it takes! Drag it out! Make it painful! But know this," Lord Zedd interrupted. "If you don't return here with all three of their heads...go ahead and remove yours to save me the trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Zedd," Scorpina bitterly said, lowering her head a little bit.

"Good! Now GO!" Lord Zedd yelled, firing a bolt from his staff into her. She was teleported down to earth...to Switzerland.

* * *

Trini woke up some time later from a bright flash and a clicking sound. She looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in Jason's arms, who was also stirring from the brief change in the environment. She looked over to Zack...who was smiling and holding a camera.

"Boy, I can't wait to write my first letter to Kimberly!" he happily announced.

"You wouldn't!" Trini said, eyes wide. She finally pulled herself free from Jason's grip, knowing full and well that Kim would never let them live it down. The Pink Ranger knew there was nothing between Trini and Jason...but now that they weren't around her every day there was no telling what conclusions she would jump to.

Zack just snickered and put away his camera. Trini rolled her eyes. She would deal with him later.

"Are we there yet?" Jason asked, finally starting to wake up. Hearing that phrase made Trini want to bash her head into the seat in front of her...but she maintained her calm, serene expression.

"No," she replied, and Zack looked out the window.

"Hey, we're over the ocean now," the former Black Ranger reported, and his two comrades nodded.

"Man...I missed Indy," Jason said as he looked at the TV screen, noticing some romance movie was on. Boring!

"Well, I got some playing cards," Zack said, pulling a deck of Power Ranger themed cards from his backpack. Jason and Trini grinned at the sight of them.

"Where did you get those...!?" Trini asked, staring at them in amazement.

"Airport shop. Pretty cool, huh?" Zack replied.

"Very," Jason said with a nod. "Alright, let's play something."

Zack laughed as he opened the deck, and started shuffling the cards.

* * *

"We are now landing in Geneva, Switzerland. Please make sure to fasten your seat beats and prepare for landing. Once again, we thank you for choosing Angel Air," the stewardess said over the announcement system, a good while later.

"Finally!" Jason said, stretching out in his seat. Trini had successfully embarrassed the two of them in several rounds of Poker and Blackjack, so they had given up on that. They'd introduced themselves to a few of the other delegates, who were still just a little bit hesitant around them. The ride had been all around pretty boring, and they were glad to finally be here. After all, traveling halfway across the planet was not a short trip.

"About time," Zack said, looking out the window. He was pretty happy he'd managed to hang onto this seat the whole trip, but Jason had done a lot of sleeping...so it didn't matter too much.

The plane touched down, shaking a little bit on landing, but a huge smile formed on Trini's face. She looked to Jason, then Zack, and finally up at the ceiling.

"Here we are, guys...Switzerland. A whole new adventure."

* * *

**A/N: The last thing I need is another story to work on...but I just couldn't resist. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.**

**A/N: I know I said in a few replies that the next chapter was going to be up yesterday or the day before...but I got a little sidetracked. Sorry! Big thanks again to all who reviewed.  
**

* * *

Scorpina took a seat at the main computer in the security room. Behind her, she heard the guard whose throat she'd just cut take his last breath...and everything got quiet. Good. 

The warrior general had ditched her golden armor since it was obviously too suspicious. Right now she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, a desert camo tank-top, a pair of combat boots, and a small equipment belt that concealed two butterfly knives. They'd been a real steal. Literally. She'd actually stolen a whole wardrobe, a few extra weapons for her arsenal, and a nice little suitcase to store it all (which she had dropped off with all the other luggage for the Peace Conferences) with less deaths than she figured would be necessary. She wasn't worried about that, though. They couldn't trace her because as far as any law enforcement agency on this planet knew...she didn't exist. She was here to fix that, though.

Pulling up the screen information screen, Scorpina began entering some basic, crap info about herself. Sabrina had been a good enough name, and she doubted the Rangers back in Angel Grove would catch on. She nodded as she typed in the name Sabrina Rose. Not bad.

Deciding that the best thing to do was to say she was from the States...she just had to find which one to say she was from. Her eyes locked on the state of New York. There were more delegates from there than anywhere else. No one would notice an extra name in the midst. She finished making up her information, copying a street address from another delegate and changing the number. She'd just avoid him. Or kill him. Whatever. She now had a 'home.'

Next step...she minimized that window while pulling up a screen that showed all the room assignments in the dorms. The alien general carefully studied the diagrams and floor plans for a little bit. Jason and Zack were sharing a dorm on the seventh level...how nice. They must have requested the same room. That was very considerate of them. Trini, however...was all the way up on the eleventh floor. With some roommate from Denver, Colorado. Scorpina looked over the listings...seeing just how close she could get her to the other two. Apparently each room had it's own bathroom, so no hall showers meant that the same gender could be on the same floor. While a smug grin, she swapped Trini's room with Jason and Zack's neighbors' room. After that, she deleted Trini's roommate from the network, both in this window and the other. It was as if she was never at the conferences. All she had to do was find her and kill her later on. With that done...Scorpina placed herself as Trini's roommate.

It was that easy since everyone was being gathered into an auditorium when they first arrived. They'd hear the welcoming speech and all that, then get their rooms. So until then, she had free reign on them. She could very well kill all three of them tonight and gone. Lord Zedd had sent her a nice little telepathic message when she arrived, saying the second all three were dead he would bring her back to the moon. Probably because he wanted to see her do something absolutely crazy in the middle of a large group of people. Whatever, she'd be happy to oblige.

The general turned assassin stood with a smile on her face after closing out of all the programs. This was just too easy. She quickly made sure she left nothing behind, and quietly walked out the door, closing it behind her.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

Zack and Trini stepped into the large auditorium, looking around. Jason had stayed outside with some of the other guys to help unload the luggage, and was going to catch up with them soon. There was going to be a whole welcoming speech soon, but for right now everyone was just mingling and looking at the room assignments that had just been posted. The two former Rangers made their way over to one of the sheets to see just where they were staying. 

"Alright, here we go!" Zack said, pointing to the middle of the diagram. "Look, Tri! We're next door to each other!"

"Wow!" Trini said as a big smile lit up her face. She had been so worried about being far away from the two of them, and never expected to be right next to them. "Looks like seventh floor's going to be the place to be, huh?"

"Hey, let's go tell Jason!" Zack said, and Trini nodded.

"Good idea!" she said, and the two of them made their way out of the auditorium and out of the building.

As soon as they got outside...it happened.

Zack barely saw it coming out of the corner of his eye, and didn't even have time to yell a warning. A rocket propelled grenade slammed right into the bus that some delegates and workers were all busy unloading, causing it to burst into flames with a huge explosion. Zack dove sideways, tackling Trini and bringing her to the ground to prevent any debris from hitting them.

If that wasn't enough, men dressed in full black uniforms -complete with face masks to shield their identities- lined the rooftops, opening fire on the scrambling and screaming people in the streets below. They got a fair number of people, and ceased fire when everyone had taken a random hiding place. Zack had pulled Trini behind a pillar, and they were busy scanning the area...trying to find Jason. They didn't know what else to do.

"People of Geneva!!!" one of the masked men on the rooftops screamed, in a thick Russian accent. "Your days are numbered!!! If you surrender now, less people will die and our rise to power will be much less painful! The Chaos Alliance has spoken, you would do best to heed our words!"

At that...they all quickly departed. However, UN military forces were arriving at the scene already, alongside the paramedics.

"Wh...what on Earth?!" Trini finally managed to say, gripping Zack's shirt tightly. Despite all her experiences as a Power Ranger...that had been something completely different. She didn't know what to think.

"I don't know..." Zack said, and then he spotted his best friend, crawling out of a pile of suitcases. "JASON!"

Zack and Trini quickly got up, and while most people were hesitantly taking their first few steps out of their hiding spots, the two former Rangers ran full speed to their friend, stopping next to him.

"Jason! Are you alright!?" Trini asked as they worked their way in through all the luggage.

"Fine...I'm fine," Jason said, letting his friends pull him to his feet. "Just a little dazed...what the hell was that?"

"Did they call themselves the Chaos Alliance? I've never heard of them at all," Zack said, looking the former Red Ranger over. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, yea," Jason said, although his voice was trembling just a little bit. That had obviously disturbed him just as much. "I was all the way over here, I just dove into these for cover..." He looked around at the paramedics and everyone trying to get to the wounded. "Not everyone was as lucky as me..."

"We should do what we can to help," Trini said, and the two Rangers nodded, running over to the scene.

This wasn't how they'd expected their first day in Switzerland to be.

* * *

"No...no, I'm...look I promise..." Jason was saying into the phone later that night. 

The former Red Ranger was sitting on his bed, leaning up against the headboard and talking long distance to his oldest friend, and the one that was always getting worried about him. Meanwhile, Zack was unpacking his stuff, while Trini was next door, waiting on her roommate to show up so she could meet her.

"Kimberly, listen," Jason finally said in a stern voice, and Zack heard the other end of the line go silent for the first time since Jason had informed the Pink Ranger of the attack. "We're all fine, nothing bad is going to happen. It's still _us_, remember?"

He didn't want to go into anymore detail, as he was positive the lines were all being monitored now. After a few more minutes he said his goodbyes to Kim, and hung up the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Aren't we supposed to be worrying about _them_?" Zack said, hanging some shirts up in the closet.

"You'd think," Jason said, shaking his head. "You heard the rumor, though...didn't you?"

"Yea," Zack said, sounding really disappointed. "I really hope they don't cancel the conferences and send us home...but I guess I understand if they do."

"No one knows anything about this 'Chaos Alliance' at all," Jason said. "But with all these big time politicians here...it's not really all that surprising we've had an attack. I just hope there aren't anymore."

"You heard what that guy said, though." Zack said, tossing his now empty suitcase in his closet.

"Yea..." Jason said, rubbing his chin while looking at his still packed suitcase. That phone call sure had taken awhile. "Look, Zack. I know we're...retired...but..."

"Man...we're just normal teenagers, now," Zack said, opening the bathroom door and bringing his bag of toiletries in. "That's not our job, anymore. We're just going to be getting in the way if we get involved. Our place is in the conferences, now. It's the military's job to deal with these guys. I know you're struggling because you're used to the power...but you gotta let it go, man."

Jason just stared at his friend in shock. Wow. That had sure shut him up.

"You've been waiting to say that, haven't you?" Jason finally asked with a smile.

"More like prepared," Zack said, nodding his head in satisfaction. "But yea."

Jason just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Seriously, though. We just need to be ready. If trouble comes our way, we deal with it."

"It would be the same even without our past," Zack said, and Jason just nodded. Couldn't argue with that one.

* * *

Trini was sitting on the edge of her bed in her pajamas, watching the news intently. All it was talking about was the attack and what all the experts thought of this situation. She turned her head at the sound of her door opening, and saw a slightly familiar looking girl entering the room with a suitcase. 

"Hi!" Trini said, getting up and walking over to her. "I'm Trini! You must be Sabrina."

"That's me," Sabrina answered with a smile, shaking hands with her. "Sorry I'm coming in so late. They held us up at the airport after that attack here."

"Oh, really? I heard the buses kept moving," Trini said, but shrugged it off.

"Yea, our bus driver was a bit of a coward and wouldn't drive. Long story. So were there any deaths in the attack?" Sabrina asked, trying not to sound a little giddy. She couldn't believe her cover had been solidified like this. What were the odds that a terrorist group would move into town the same day she needed to go on a silent killing spree?

"No, not from the attack, at least. There were several murders around town, but there wasn't much reason behind them. They think those people might have been connected with the Chaos Alliance somehow, though, and are investigating it," Trini replied, feeling like a news reporter. Then again, the only thing she'd been doing since unpacking was watching the news.

"Strange..." Sabrina said, refusing to let that budding smile see the light of day. "Well, I'm going to get unpacked."

"Alright," Trini said as she climbed in her bed. "I'm a bit jet lagged, so I'm just going to go right to sleep. Good night."

"Good night," Sabrina said, setting her suitcase on the bed, keeping her back to Trini. She silently pulled out her butterfly knife...not opening it quite yet. "Sweet dreams..."

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned!**


End file.
